


ride under the stars with me

by doodlespook



Category: twdg
Genre: Multi, The walking dead game - Freeform, They real gay, the shitty chat fic no one asked for, this is for fun dont expect lots of updates(unless u guys like it......), twdg - Freeform, violetine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-10-31 23:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlespook/pseuds/doodlespook
Summary: the twdg chat fic no one wantedmodern au where no one is fucking dead or insanevioletineslow updates!





	1. it begins

**Author's Note:**

> Louie duck - louis  
> Vi - violet  
> BROdy - brody  
> Clem - clementine  
> Marlon - marlon  
> Sahara - sarah  
> Duck boy - duck/kenny jr

**Louie duck created a server:** _ new girl gets more privileges  _

 

**Louie duck** : hello you fucks this is clementine say hi

 

**Vi** : its 4am what the shit

 

**Vi** : wait that says pm

 

**BROdy** : zhxkgsdigoitpksgsld

 

**Clem** : hello!

 

**Louie duck** : ignoring violets dumbassery, this is clementine, she’s new to our shitty little school

 

**Vi** : ill kick your ass

 

**Louie duck** : “hi clementine, i’m violet, nice to meet you”

 

**Marlon** : wow

 

**Vi** : what he said

 

**Clem** : oh im not actually that new? I lived here when i was little, we just moved back

 

**Louie duck** : oh? Do tell why~

 

**Vi** : who the fuck uses ~ in text

 

**Marlon** : louis why

 

**Louie duck** : i do you judgy fucks

 

**Marlon** : im marlon, very nice to meet you clementine

 

**Clem** : you too!

 

**BROdy** : why don’t we introduce ourselves with our harry potter houses and something we like?

 

**BROdy** : no reason i just thought it would be fun

 

**Louie duck** : thats adorable lets do it

 

**Louie duck** : as you know, i’m louis, and my house is gryffindor. I love writing and making music~

 

**Vi** : HAH LOSER

 

**Marlon** : i totally forgot your house was gryffindor you lame bastard

 

**Louie duck** : :///////

 

**Clem** : first of all im also a gryffindor its ok louis

 

**BROdy** : jsghsdjoiaktjgdsgdg

 

**BROdy** : i’m a ravenclaw! As for something i like, hmmm

 

**BROdy** : oh i like writing!

 

**Clem** : oh thats so cute

 

**BROdy** : sjsdgdlfsk thank u

 

**Marlon** : like i said before, i’m marlon, and i’m also a ravenclaw. I’m brodys big brother so no trying anything if youre a lesbian got it

 

**Clem** : wow ok

 

**BROdy** : MARLON

 

**Louie duck** : JSFDGOSKOGLDG

 

**Clem** : you have my word :pensive:

 

**BROdy** : BASTARD

 

**Marlon** : sorry its my job

 

**Marlon** : what the fckcu stay back

 

**Marlon** : GUYS I CAN HEAR HER RUNNING DOWN THE HLL SEND BACKUP

 

**Vi** : perish

 

**Louie duck** : HASFDGSKJDSGS RUN

 

**Vi** : the silence suggests he’s dead

 

**Louie duck** : my biggest seehaw………

 

**Clem** : rest in peace rat boy

 

**Louie duck** : shdiuitodgsdjglksd

 

**Louie duck** : oh, while they’re gone, our dear violet has yet to introduce herself formally

 

**Vi** : h

 

**Clem** : oh youre right, vi what house are you?

 

**Vi** : im a slytherin

 

**Vi** : and i like knives i guess

 

**Louie duck** : emo

 

**Vi** : ill literally wring your neck

 

**Clem** : oh, knives? Like for fighting?

 

**Vi** : oh uh  no

 

**Vi** : i collect them

 

**Vi** : they just look cool i guess? I don’t actually use them a lot but i do have a meat cleaver i think is fun to bring and scare marlon with

 

**Clem** : that’s actually super cool! I’d love to see your collection one time if that’s okay!

 

**Vi** : oh

 

**Vi** : yeah

 

**Vi** : totally okay

 

**Vi** : yes lets do that

 

**Clem** : awesome!

 

**Louie duck** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**Clem** : ?????????

 

**BROdy** : it has been done

 

**Louie duck** : oh my god what did you do

 

**BROdy** : i locked him in the bathroom

 

**Clem** : sdjlgdsgoekglsd

 

**Vi** : how

 

**BROdy** : outside lock because our house is old and broken lol

 

**Vi** : holy shit

 

**Marlon** : OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR

 

**BROdy** : :/ say sorry

 

**Marlon** : die

 

**BROdy** : thats not sorry

 

**Louie duck** : please dont starve my best friend he’s all i have

 

**Vi** : wow

 

**Louie duck** : i dont take my words back.

 

**Vi** : wow x2

 

**Clem** : if you let him out i’ll

 

**Clem** : uh

 

**Clem** : owe you a favour?

 

**BROdy** : im listening

 

**Louie duck** : oh whats this? A bribe? 

 

**Vi** : ok whats your trick you just met marlon

 

**Clem** : i

 

**Clem** : i just felt bad for him?

 

___

**Vi** > **Louie duck**

Private Message

 

**Vi** : ?????????????THAT’S REALLY NICE OF HER???

 

**Louie duck** : i know im quaking she’s so pure

 

**Louie duck** : i will protect her with my life

 

**Vi** : oh no

 

**Louie duck** : Oh no?   
  
**Vi** : :/

 

**Louie duck** : OOOOH THAT KIND OF OH NO

 

**Vi** : it’s not that 

 

**Louie duck** : you sure abt that

 

**Vi** : i don’t want it to be that

 

**Louie duck** : oh

 

**Louie duck** : vi,

 

**Vi** : dont

 

**Vi** : just not right now, please

 

**Vi** : we can talk about it later

 

**Vi** : just let me be gay in peace for now

 

**Louie duck** : shfjdkg ok ok fair enough

 

___

 

**BROdy** : what do you have to offer

 

**Clem** : uh

 

**Clem** : oh hold on

 

_ \- Clementine sent a photo - _

 

**Clem** : i can beat someone up for you

 

**BROdy** : WAHT THEUFCKL

 

**BROdy** : OYIUTELRSDGUKSHDGS

 

**BROdy** : SHDGKJSGSGKSLG?

 

**Louie duck** : oh my GOD???  YOU’RE JACKED????

 

**Vi** : holy shit?

 

**Marlon** : dude

 

**BROdy** : OKAYILL TAKE THE OFFER BRB FREEING THE RAT FUCK

 

**Clem** : hell yeah

 

**Marlon** : FREEDOM

  
  
  


___

**Vi** > **Louie duck**

Private Message

  
  


**Vi** : im

 

**Vi** : i can’t do this

 

**Vi** : louis i cant why didnt you warn us

 

**Vi** : you met her in real life what the fuck is up with your “surprise”

 

**Vi** : SHE’S??????

 

**Vi** : im out, i cant, goodbye

 

**Louie duck** : first of all thats so gay youre a disaster

 

**Louie duck** : second of all

 

**Louie duck** : SHE HAD A SWEATER ON

 

**Vi** : IT’S TOO FUCKING HOT FOR THAT?

 

**Louie duck** : IT WAS A LOOSE FLANNEL

 

**Vi** : nope

 

**Vi** : nOOoope

 

**Louie duck** : vi?

 

**Louie duck** : violet are you there

 

**Vi** : my bed is a good deathbed

 

___

 

**Clem** : oh sorry guys, i gotta go real soon, chores are calling

 

**BROdy** : oh wait but you havent told us what you like!

 

**Marlon** : oh right

 

**Louie duck** : oh! Yes, do tell before you leave us, clem~

 

**Clem** : oh uuuhh

 

**Clem** : hold on let me collect my thoughts

 

**Louie duck** : no prob

 

**Marlon** : brody lock your door tonight.

 

**BROdy** : jesus christ

 

**Vi** : why are you warning her

 

**Marlon** : fair game

 

**Vi** : ugh lame

 

**Clem** : I LOVE DOGS

 

**Vi** : oh christ

 

**Marlon** : OH??

 

**Marlon** : I DO TOO

 

**Clem** : !!!

 

_ \- Marlon sent an image - _

 

**Clem** : OH MY GOD A SWEETIE

 

**Marlon** : this is rosie shes the love of my life

 

**Clem** : TELL HER I LOVE HER

 

**Marlon** : i will i promise

 

_ \- Clem sent a picture - _

 

**Marlon** : OH???

 

**Marlon** : WHO’S THIS HANDSOME BOY

 

**Clem** : this is my son skipper

 

**Marlon** : i would die for him

 

**Louie duck** : clementine

 

**Clem** : what

 

**Louie duck** : you need to stop being cute right this second

 

Clem: ????????????????

 

**Louie duck** : you’re going to give our poor lesbian friend violet here a heart attack

 

**Vi** :  **LOUIS**

 

**Louie duck** : yes

 

**Vi** : IMGOIGNT O KILL YOU

 

**Marlon** : holy shit run

 

**Louie duck** : its like 5 in the evening and im at home im perfectly safe

 

**Vi** : BRB

 

**Louie duck** : violet

 

**Louie duck** : violet where are you going

 

**Louie duck** : guys help i think she’s coming to my house

 

**BROdy** : DUMBASS YOU GAVE AWAY YOUR LOCATION

 

**Louie duck** : IM SORHYR PLEASE HELPME I THINK SHES ACTUALLY COMING OVER EHRE

 

**Clem** : you guys live near each other?

 

**Louie duck** : SHE LIVES LIKE 5 MINUTES AWAY

 

**Marlon** : shes probably sprinting make that 2

 

**BROdy** : YOUR SO DEAD LOL

 

**Louie duck** : PEALSEISKNSOEMEONE HELP IMACTUALLY FRAKEING OTU SHE’S ON MY STREET

 

**BROdy** : my biggest seehaw

 

**Marlon** : rest in peace

 

**Louie duck** : I LOCKED THE DOOR IM SO SCARE DPLEASE SEND HELP

 

**Clem** : afk

 

**Louie duck** : PLSEAS SHE’S GOING TO KILL ME

 

**BROdy** : shouldn’t have exposed her dumbass

 

**Marlon** : WAIT IS SHE REALLY THERE

 

**Louie duck** : YOU FINALLY FUCKING GOT IT

 

**Louie duck** : _ i think she picked the lock _

 

**Marlon** : rest in damn peace

 

___

 

**Group Chat > uwu**

 

**Clem** : i

 

**Clem** : im so bi

 

**Duck boy** : here we go

 

**Sahara** : oh god how did school go

 

**Clem** : i met a cute boy who showed me around today but then later i met a really cute girl?? I haven’t even seen her face but louis, the guy, added me to a group chat so i could make friends

 

**Duck boy** : wow are we just not good enough

 

**Clem** : no youre not but thats besides the point

 

**Sahara** : WOW

 

**Clem** : ANYWAY she told me she likes collecting knives and was really shy and cute about it and i almost fell off my chair

 

**Duck boy** : thats gay

 

**Clem** : thanks bitch

 

**Duck boy** : shdgjgkjsgds

 

**Sahara** : thats so cute! You should ask louis if you can meet her tomorrow! Just don’t ditch us at lunch you loser, it’s been literal years and i REALLY wanna hang out!!

 

**Duck boy** : HARD same my little sister really wants to meet you

 

**Clem** : aww! Maybe she and aj can be friends! Yeah ofc i’ll make time for you! Just wanna meet this mystery cute girl first

 

**Duck boy** : you dont even know if she’s actually cute

 

**Sahara** : dont listen to him, i bet she’s so cute she’ll be your dream girl

 

**Clem** : you’re so fucking nice i love u and yeah!!

 

**Clem** : chores are calling once again i may not return

 

**Duck boy** : please dont

 

**Sahara** : actually fight me outside the dennys you furry

 

**Sahara** : or- feathery??

 

**Duck boy** : shkdgjsdgosklgd

 

_______

 

this sucks

 


	2. it continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter goes into backstory lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> excuse any mistakes this chapter deleted itself like 3 times and im ready for death
> 
> Oh my god ok i wasnt going to post a new chapter so soon but you guys really liked this??? Surprisingly?? Im so glad you do!  
> Let me know in the comments if you’d like to see actual writing in later chapters!  
> Sorry for the wait!
> 
> TWS FOR THIS CHAPTER:   
> mentions of house fires and gruesome deaths/a lot of loss

**Louie duck** : im going to die

 

**Louie duck** : this is it for me

 

**Louie duck** : the end of the road

 

**Marlon** : god same

 

**BROdy** : ???????

 

**Vi** : finales

 

**BROdy** : OH i forgot you fucking dumbasses struggle with those

 

**Vi** : eat an ass

 

**BROdy** : hmm who’s ass

 

**Vi** : i forgot about your ass kink

 

**BROdy** : suddenly i cant read. i dont know.

 

**Louie duck** : shjgsdgsormekadgjsg

 

**Louie duck** : please. Plseae. does anyone here know ANY spanish. this exam has me by the nuts and im about to fail it so hard

 

**Clem** : oh i do

 

**Vi** : ?? you do?

 

**Clem** : yeah! My family are all fluent in spanish, we grew up with the language 

 

**Louie duck** : PLEASE can you teach me im so desperate

 

**Clem** : yeah ofc! Dm me your skype tag or somethin

 

**Louie duck** : youre a blessing thank u so much

 

**Vi** : i uh

 

**Vi** : need tutoring too, i think

 

**Louie duck** : ?????? you’re good at spanish you can pa

 

\-  **Louie duck** changed  **vi** ’s nickname to “ **thirsty lesbian** ”

 

**thirsty lesbian** : fucks sake

 

**BROdy** : SHDGHSKJDGSDLGDSLGS

 

**Marlon** : this groupchat but every time violet is done with louis it speeds up

 

**Clem** : shfdgsdskgksdgl

 

**Clem** : i can totally tutor you too if you need! Maybe we can all hop in a call together one time! Just dm me your users or somethin

 

**Louie duck** : hell yes thank u so so much 

 

**thirsty lesbian** : thanks clem :)

 

**Clem** : np!

 

**BROdy** : speaking of school, lets never bring it up again today because i am so DONE

 

**Marlon** : agreed

 

**Louie duck** : oooh we should play a game instead~

 

**Clem** : oh?

 

**thirsty lesbian** : oh god

 

**Louie duck** : truth or dare time thottys….lets go

 

**Louie duck** : if you get dared to do smth u have to send video evidence that you did it too so no CHEATING ( @ violet :/ )

 

**thirsty lesbian** : WHAT

 

**Clem** : this implies theres a story to that sentence

 

**thirsty lesbian** : no story lets start playing

 

**Louie duck** : the last time we did this violet said she did all the dares but the next day at school she told us she didnt do any of it

 

**Clem** : oh my god

 

**thirsty lesbian** : I DIDNT WANT TO DYE MY HAIR OVER A DUMBASS GAME

 

**BROdy** : it would have looked good though like

 

**BROdy** : you would have rocked purple tips

 

**Clem** : i would agree but i havent seen your face sjshfks

 

**thirsty lesbian** : thanks brods

 

**Louie duck** : oh i have pics of her

 

**thirsty lesbian** : DONT/? LOUIS D=SOTDNT? DONT

 

**Marlon** : please send them

 

**thirsty lesbian** : ILL THROW YOU DOWN A WELL

 

**Louie duck** : ALRIGHT FINE I WONT 

 

**Louie duck** : on one condition

 

**Louie duck** : violet sends us a selfie right now

 

**thirsty lesbian** : how about you dont send those pictures and i dont break your knees

 

**Louie duck** : hmm can you even reach them shorty

 

**Clem** : violet!! I wanna see you!!

 

**thirsty lesbian** : oh

 

**thirsty lesbian** : ok 

 

**thirsty lesbian** : hold on

 

**Louie duck** : holy hsit

 

**Marlon** : HSKFDGSDJGOG

 

**Clem** : ! :)

____

 

**Brody created a server:** pathetic lesbians

 

**BROdy** : holy SHIT

 

**Marlon** : ??? anything clementine asks she just DOES im shaking

 

**Louie duck** : we need to be smart with this new power

 

**Louie duck** : we could do anything if we convinced clementine it was a good idea……..

 

**BROdy** : i cant believe how damn obvious violet is does clem even know

 

**Louie duck** : oh she must 

 

**Marlon** : louis dm her and ask

 

**Louie duck** : WHY ME

 

**Marlon** : YOU’VE KNOWN HER THE LONGEST

 

**BROdy** : plus i think she likes you better

 

**Louie duck** : FINE

 

___

**Louie duck** > **Clem**

_ Private Message _

**Louie duck** : so

 

**Clem** : ?

 

**Louie duck** : violet huh

 

**Louie duck** : interesting choice

 

**Clem** : ????????? ok what did you drink

 

**Louie duck** : EXCUSE YOU

 

**Louie duck** : FIRST OF ALL I DONT DRINK BECAUSE IM AN UPSTANDING CITIZEN

 

**Louie duck** : second of all

 

**Louie duck** : if you do like her, like romantically,

 

**Louie duck** : dont hurt violet please shes been through enough

 

**Louie duck** : wait fuck

 

**Clem** : been through enough?

 

**Louie duck** : shit

 

**Louie duck** : no wait

 

**Louie duck** : nevermind 

 

**Clem** : louis? 

 

**Clem** : What happened to violet?

 

**Louie duck** : it’s not my place to say, i’m sorry

 

**Clem** : that’s fair

 

**Clem** : i won’t push

 

**Louie duck** : thank you

 

**Louie duck** : back on a lighter tone!!  _ Are _ you interested in violet?

 

**Clem** : i mean she’s really cool so far so maybe

 

**Clem** : oh hold on i think she sent the pic

  
  


___

 

**BROdy** : and thats why violet has a scar on her nose

 

**Marlon** : thats not true

 

**Marlon** : it cant be

 

**BROdy** : it is i was there

 

_ \-  _ _ thirsty lesbian _ _ sent a photo - _

 

**thirsty lesbian** : sorry it took so long i dont like taking selfies

 

**BROdy** : ?? is that a new tattoo

 

**thirsty lesbian** : its not new

 

**thirsty lesbian** : i just dont ever wear a tanktop

 

**thirsty lesbian** : but god damn its fucking hot today

 

___

 

**Louie duck** > **Clem**

_ Private Message _

**Clem** : okay im screwed

 

**Louie duck** : ZSJFLGKDSJDJGSKJOEKMGDS

 

___

 

**Clem** : oh my god

 

**Clem** : i agree you would rock purple tips

 

**Clem** : though i bet your pretty face could rock any look

 

**thirsty lesbian** : ZJXGISKDL????{A>:???

 

**BROdy** : OH MYOGFDKO YOU KILLED HER

 

**BROdy** : IN A SINGLE HIT

 

**Marlon** : holy shit 

 

**Louie duck** : im with her right now and i can in fact confirsgjdokhjsld;gagdplscbjxonalg

 

**Marlon** : violet killed him before he could finish

 

**Louie duck** : she’s perfectly fine and not dying and its all good

 

**Louie duck** : shes FINESIGJDKUJKLH

 

**thirsty lesbian** : thanks clem that means a lot

 

**Clem** : ofc! 

 

**Louie duck** : i was attacked :/

 

**Marlon** : no sympathy you asked for it

 

**Louie duck** : you die when i get home. @vi

 

**thirsty lesbian** : :/

 

**BROdy** : weren’t we playing a game

 

**Clem** : oh yeah

 

**thirsty lesbian** : :///

 

**Clem** : oh wait, before we start, could I add some friends? I wanted to introduce u all!

 

**Louie duck** : oooh sure

 

**Marlon** : why not

 

**BROdy** : do it!!

 

_ \- Clem added Sahara and Duck boy - _

 

**Sahara** : hello!

 

**Duck boy** : what

 

**Louie duck** : oh hello!

 

**Clem** : whats up fuckers these r my new better friends

 

**thirsty lesbian** : i never thought i’d see the day clementine calls someone a fucker

 

**Clem** : shdgsdjgksdkglsdg

 

**Sahara** : first of all, rude

 

**Sahara** : second, she’s so mean to us you have no idea

 

**Sahara** : im sarah!

 

**thirsty lesbian** : violet

 

**Duck boy** : “mean to us” SHE’S MEAN TO ME NOT YOU

 

**Louie duck** : shfgksjhsdkglsdg

 

**Louie duck** : i’m louis! a pleasure to meet you

 

**BROdy** : hello! I’m brody!

 

**Marlon** : marlon

 

**Duck boy** : who has their name as their user

 

**Marlon** : ill fight you

 

**Clem** : you literally cant talk your name is duck

 

**Marlon** : aksfjdhsogigsdjkgs

 

**BROdy** : HIS NAME IS DICK??

 

**BROdy** : duck* duck* Duck*

 

**Duck boy** : EXCUSSEME

 

**thirsty lesbian** : his name is dick

 

**Sahara** : d*ck boy

 

**BROdy** : you censor your swears

 

**BROdy** : thats adorable

 

**Sahara** : sakhjjskfldsd 

 

\-  **Louie duck** changed duck boy’s name to “ **dick boy”** -

 

**Clem** : im criyng

 

**Marlon** : god

 

**Louie duck** : oh! Before we get off track, we were gonna play truth or dare,

 

**Louie duck** : you two interested by any chance?

 

**Sahara** : oh sure!!

 

**dick boy** : ok

 

**BROdy** : i call first!!! Marlon you bastard, truth or dare

 

**Marlon** : god why im too tired for this

 

**Marlon** : truth

 

**BROdy** : oh you boring bastard

 

**Clem** : sjfdkldksgd

 

**BROdy** : alright fine

 

**BROdy** : what’s the most embarrassing crush you’ve ever had

 

**Marlon** : OYU FUCEKR

 

**Louie duck** : oh ym god

 

**Marlon** : OYU KNOW THIS ONE I SHOULDNT EVEN HAVE TO SAY IT

 

**BROdy** : YOU CHOSE TRUTH. SAY IT

 

**thirsty lesbian** : ????????????

 

**Clem** : ????

 

**Marlon** : i absolutely refuse

 

**Sahara** : hmm he should be punished if he doesn’t do it

 

**Marlon** : ????????????? and just like that, my liking for you has died

 

**dick boy** : get used to that

 

**Clem** : WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TODAY

 

**dick boy** : i havent slept in 5 days im sorry

 

**Sahara** : ??????sLEEP????????

 

**dick boy** : no

 

**Sahara** : right this second before i come over there myself and force you

 

**Louie duck** : MARLON SAY IT

 

**Marlon** : I DONT WANT TOO?

 

**thirsty lesbian** : coward

 

**Marlon** : oh my god ok you know what fine

 

**BROdy** : pls

 

**Marlon** : i had a crush on violet like four years ago

 

**thirsty lesbian** : i’m sorry what

 

**Clem** : asjkgdohjisKGDLjdpigjdaot;lgsdj[kdogkhsjogdhndslkg

 

**thirsty lesbian** :  _ im sorry what? _

 

**Louie duck** : I DIDBTHTINK HE’D ACTUALLY SAY IT

 

**BROdy** : that was not the crush i thought he was going to say

 

**BROdy** : this is. News to me

 

**dick boy** : ok i give in goodngiht

 

**Sahara** : gn!

 

**Clem** : IM QUAKING I CNANOT BELIEVE

 

**Clem** : gn dick

 

**Marlon** : IT WAS FOUR YEARS AGO AND I DIDNT KNOW SHE WAS A RAGING HOMOSEXUAL BACK THEN

 

**thirsty lesbian** : im

 

**Sahara** : oh cool! im a lesbian too!

 

**thirsty lesbian** : team up and beat marlons ass with me

 

**Sahara** : SKSJDKSJS

 

**thirsty lesbian** : please gays stay in a pack youre supposed to be on my side

 

**Marlon** : PLEASE CAN WE MOVE ON ITS MY TURN

 

**Marlon** : CLEMENTINE TRUTH OR DARE

 

**Clem** : giveme anfcukging second im still wheezing

 

**Louie duck** : i cannot believe

 

**Clem** : dare

 

**Louie duck** : oooooh clem being a daredevil

 

**thirsty lesbian** : actually die that was your worst one yet

 

**Clem** : christ

 

**BROdy** : louis im gonna beat your ass

 

**Louie duck** : D:

 

**Sahara** : no!! It was funny!!

 

**Louie duck** : :D

 

**BROdy** : ??? you’re actually so sweet im

 

**Sahara** : aww thank you!

 

**thirsty lesbian** : thats gay

 

**BROdy** : violet

 

**thirsty lesbian** : yes

 

**BROdy** : look at your name.

 

**thirsty lesbian** : D:

 

**Clem** : shfksdgsd

 

**Marlon** : clem send nudes

 

**Marlon** : IM KIDDING

 

**Sahara** : OH NO

 

**Clem** : LMAO

 

**thirsty lesbian** : oh my god

 

**BROdy** : MARLON

 

**Louie duck** : clem send muscle nudes :flushed: 

 

**BROdy** : (gestures 2 violet) AND JUST LET HER FUCKING DIE?

 

**thirsty lesbian** : UFKC OFF

 

**Clem** : JSKHSDGLSDGD

 

**Marlon** : jshdsgosdigsklg

 

**Louie duck** : LMFAO

 

**Marlon** : i kid i kid but i actually do have a dare

 

**Marlon** : let me dm

 

**Clem** : oh christ

 

**Louie duck** : ???? what is so dangerous you have to dm her

 

**BROdy** : im terrified

 

**Sahara** : Clem won’t do anything horrible, i’m sure, it’s okay!

 

**Louie duck** : every time you speak i explode into a thousand tiny hearts of affection

 

**BROdy** : ^^^^^^^^^

 

**Clem** : NO MARLON RIGHTS

 

**thirsty lesbian** : ????

 

**Marlon** : YOU CHOSE DARE

 

**Clem** : NO MARLON RIGHTS!!!!!!

 

**Marlon** : do it.

 

**thirsty lesbian** : ???????

 

**Louie duck** : WHAT DID YOU DO

 

**Sahara** : what???

 

**BROdy** : oh my god you evil bastard what have you done now

 

**Marlon** : DO IT CLEMENTINE

 

**Clem** : FUCK OFF IM RECORDING

 

**Marlon** : wait really

 

**BROdy** : dude im so confused

 

**thirsty lesbian** : what the fuck did you ask her to do

 

**Marlon** : I ASKED HER TO DO ORANGE JUSTICE

 

**thirsty lesbian** : SJSDLJSKDSD

 

**Louie duck** : LFNKDJGOSIDGJ;DLGDSGS;KDG

 

**BROdy** : oh my god please?

 

**Sahara** : she

 

**Sahara** : she’s at my door

 

**Sahara** : she’s asked me to record

 

**Louie duck** : ?? she got there fast

 

**Sahara** : we’re neighbors! Brb

 

____

 

**Pathetic Lesbians**

 

**BROdy** : sarahs so cute im crying

 

**Louie duck** : god ik? Shes. adorable

 

**Louie duck** : ducks a fat mood though too like

 

**Louie duck** : “i havent slept in five days” me TOO

 

**BROdy** : hard same

 

**Marlon** : im shaking i cant believe we’re getting a vid of clem doing orange justice

 

**BROdy** : jsfhdjkflJSKFJAGOSDLG

 

____

 

_ \- Sahara sent a video - _

 

**Sahara** : IM LAUGHINGSO MCUH

 

**thirsty lesbian** : szjkHKSDGOHlkgdijpglskdp[pdskg;sdlgkl;sdkdgklslhksgd

 

**Clem** : my fucking ARM

 

**Marlon** : DID YOU JUST FALL LMFAO

 

**Louie duck** : IM

 

**BROdy** : im saving this forever

 

**Clem** : IT HURTS

 

**Clem** : NO MARLON RIGHTS THIS IS HIS FAULT

 

**thirsty lesbian** : im really sorry to bring this up but like

 

**thirsty lesbian** : clem? Whats that on your side?

 

**Clem** : aw fuck

 

**Clem** : well

 

**Sahara** : do you want me to tell them?

 

**Clem** : mmghg

 

**Clem** : yes please i dont want to type it out :/ 

 

**Clem** : brb going home

 

**Louie duck** : oh shit yeah now that u mention it what the fuck is that

 

**Sahara** : its a burn scar

 

**BROdy** : oh SHIT?

 

**Marlon** : thats

 

**Marlon** : a really big scar 

 

**thirsty lesbian** : what happened to her? Is it old? Is she okay?

 

**Sahara** : she’s healing, don’t worry! Her scar is healed over and uh pretty old by now, but she’s uh

 

**Sahara** : well, clem is adopted

 

**Sahara** : when she was little there was a uh, house fire

 

**BROdy** : oh my god

 

**Marlon** : her parents didn’t make it?

 

**Sahara** : yeah

 

**Sahara** : she got stuck under some burning wood or something trying to get to them, barely survived when they found her

 

**Sahara** : i dont know the details, she never talked about it too much, but um

 

**Sahara** : i think she had to watch them burn? It’s just a hunch but she’s really really scared of fire because of it

 

**Louie duck** : thats actually so fucked what the hell

 

**thirsty lesbian** : if uh

 

**thirsty lesbian** : if i can ask

 

**thirsty lesbian** : what are all those other scars?

 

**Sahara** : um

 

**Sahara** : i won’t go into detail on those, its not my place, but uh

 

**Sahara** : clementines been through a lot. More than anyone her age should have been through-- she’s lost a lot of people, unfortunately

 

**Marlon** : thats

 

**Marlon** : @clem im so fucking sorry

 

**BROdy** : dude im gonna cry? Thats so fucking sad?

 

**Sahara** : she’s healing! I’m so proud of her, she’s doing so well in recovering! And she’s so so strong after everything, she’s so forgiving and friendly, it’s really inspiring

 

**BROdy** : i’ll say

 

**Louie duck** : @clem i’m so sorry that happened to you, i know we met like just a week ago but? If you need to talk, i’m always here

 

**Clem** : sarah is like my free therapist but i really appreciate it, guys

 

**Clem** : ty

 

**thirsty lesbian** : clem? Can I dm you?

 

**Clem** : sure

 

**Louie duck** : np dude

 

____

**Vi** > **Clem**

**Vi** : hey

 

**Clem** : what did you need? Or did you just wanna talk?

 

**Vi** : i uh

 

**Vi** : i wanted to say um, even if it doesnt really help,

 

**Vi** : i’m super proud of you? I dont know exactly what happened to you but like, thats so fucked im real sorry

 

**Clem** : thank you, it does mean a lot, vi

 

**Vi** : you’re super super strong, and i think your scars look really cool

 

**Vi** : it’s amazing you’re so friendly honestly

 

**Vi** : if you ever need to like. Just get away for a bit, my place is open

 

**Vi** : my parents wont care

 

**Vi** : mind*

 

**Clem** : thanks, violet, it really means a lot :)

 

**Vi** : no problem :)

 

**Clem** : <3

____

 

**Vi** > **Louie duck**

**Vi** : WE WERE TALKING IM DMS AND SHE SENT A HEART? IMSFUCKING. LIKE I KNOW I WAS HAVING A HEART TO HEART WITH HER BUT MY GAY ASS IS SCREECHING

 

**Louie duck** : OH MY GOD

 

**Louie duck** : RESPOND WITH A HEART BACK DUDE REAL FAST 

 

**Vi** : IMY AHDNS R SHAKING IM SO GAY I CANT HANDLE THIS

 

**Vi** : IM GONNA LIKE OVERHEAT

 

**Louie duck** : AJDGKS SEND THE HEART!!!

 

____

**Vi** > **Clem**

**Vi** : <3

____

  
  


**Louie duck** : do you guys still feel like playing

 

**Clem** : yes pls i wanna shoot this bad atmosphere in the ass

 

**Marlon** : shjsjss

 

**BROdy** : FAIR

 

**Clem** : my turn

 

**Clem** : louis im sorry but i have to fight u

 

**Louie duck** : aw SHIT

 

**Clem** : truth or dare

 

**Louie duck** : gmhmhm

 

**Louie duck** : dare

 

**Clem** : ill dm

 

**Sahara** : oh no not again

 

**BROdy** : im SO SCARED

  
  


\-  **Louie duck** changed Vi’s name to “ **clems sugar daddy** ” -

 

**Clem** :  **LOUIS**

 

**clems sugar daddy** : what

 

**clems sugar daddy** : What

 

**BROdy** : why

 

**clems sugar daddy** : What

 

**clems sugar daddy** : Hwa

 

**Marlon** : CRIYNG

 

**clems sugar daddy** : Thwa

 

**clems sugar daddy** : Thwa

 

**clems sugar daddy** : Thwaht

 

**clems sugar daddy** : Wahtwaht

 

**clems sugar daddy** : What

 

**clems sugar daddy** : Wht

 

**clems sugar daddy** : What

 

**clems sugar daddy** : Hwath

 

**clems sugar daddy** : Waht

 

**clems sugar daddy** : Wat

 

**clems sugar daddy** : What

 

**clems sugar daddy** : why

 

**Louie duck** : YOU TOLD ME TO CHANGE IT TO SOMETHING EMBARRASSING

 

**Clem** :  _ THIS IS NOT WHAT I MEANT, LOUIS _

 

**Sahara** : IM SHRIEKING

 

**clems sugar daddy** : FRIENDSHIP FUCKING ENDED WITH AL, OF YOU IMSODUKCING

 

**clems sugar daddy** : WHY CANT I CHANGE MY NAME BACK!!!!!!!

 

**clems sugar daddy** : WHERE ARE MY RIGHTS!!!!!!

 

**Marlon** : no violet rights

 

**clems sugar daddy** : IM FOAMING AT THE GOD DAMN MOUTH

 

**Clem** : IMSORYRY HFSHGDOEGD

 

**clems sugar daddy** : SHUT THE  _ FUCK _ UP YOU STUPID  _ EGGWHIT _

 

**Louie duck** : eggwhit

 

\-  **clem** changed their name to  **eggwhit** -

 

**clems sugar daddy** : YOU CAUSED THIS

 

**eggwhit** : SJGDHJLGKDSGKSGDG

 

**BROdy** : im wheezing

 

**clems sugar daddy** : YOU DID THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some clem backstory! The others got backstory coming in later chapters i promise  
> Tell me in the comments what the fuck u wanna see in later chaps my dudes


	3. obama mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it gets worse and violet goes feral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brody: BROdy   
> Clem: eggwhit  
> Violet: clems sugar daddy  
> Louis: Louie duck   
> Marlon: Marlon   
> Sarah: Sahara  
> Duck: dick boy  
> Ruby: Rubes  
> Aasim: fire bender

**eggwhit** : wait who the fuck r these offline people i havent met  
**eggwhit** : theyre hiding from me

 

**Louie duck** : PERFECTFUKCING TIMING  
**Louie duck** : _@fire bender_ FUCKING FOOT FETISH

 

**fire bender** : LOUIS I SWEAR TO GOD

 

**eggwhit** : what

 

**Louie duck** : [Sent an image: a hamster eating noodles]    
**Louie duck** : aasim eating toes  
**Louie duck** : clem this is aasim hes my bf

 

**fire bender** : NOT ANYMORE  
**fire bender** : SHUT UP IVE NEVER EVEN SEEN A TOE

 

**Louie duck** : D:

 

**eggwhit** : HSDJGKSDJGDSK NICE TO MEET U????

 

**Louie duck** : ah.  
**Louie duck** : well you’re about to see more.

 

**fire bender** : -ARRIVES AT YOUR HOUSE AND BEATS YOU THE FUCK UP-  
**fire bender** : i tell a lie ive seen your toes before

 

**BROdy** : wtf

 

**Louie duck** : HKDUHGSLGJSDKLGSD  
**Louie duck** : YOU ASKED

 

**clems sugar daddy** : ?????????????????????????????

 

**fire bender** : AS A JOKE

 

**Louie duck** : YOU SAID SEND TOE PICS AND WE’LL TALK  
**Louie duck** : AND I WANTED TO TALK SO?

 

**fire bender** : I DIDNT HTINK YOU WANTED TO TALK.    
**fire bender** : UNBELIEVABLE.

 

**Louie duck** : :)

 

**fire bender** : smile at me one singular more time and ill show up at your house to knife crime you

 

**Louie duck** : wtf ill shiv u

 

**BROdy** : watching this go down is an experience   
  


**fire bender** : alright ill murk you

 

**Louie duck** : teleport into an alley behind u and kill u

 

**eggwhit** : ?????????/ are they actually dating or not i physically cant tell

 

**clems sugar daddy** : no one fucking knows

 

**Marlon** : one day theyre snogging the next theyre pulling at each others hair

 

**eggwhit:** ??? kinky?????   
  


**fire bender** : cool, already dont like you,

 

**eggwhit** : DGSHKLGJSSDKLD;G[SK[L

 

**clems sugar daddy** : im shaking i actually cant look at this fucking group chat without seeing my name and feeling all the life drain from my body in an instant

 

**Louie duck** : i think its perfect

 

**eggwhit** : NO ITS NOT?

 

**Sahara** : KSDGJHLJDGPSDLG;DSKGSD

 

**Marlon** : oh hey aasim

 

**fire bender** : oh no  
  
  
**Marlon** : hey clem since we’re introducing u two, 

 

**fire bender** : dont

 

**Marlon** : remember that time u unlocked ur phone with ur foot

 

**fire bender** : hjHSDGUSOIJKL;]DG[SG;DSGJLKSDG/??  
**fire bender** : STOP

 

**eggwhit** : ?jkdlk;DSG????

 

**Marlon** : YOU LITERALLY ALMOST PISSED YOURSELF LAUGHING

 

**fire bender** : SDGSOHJKGSGSD  
**fire bender** : i should post it again its a really good video

 

**eggwhit** : please

 

**Sahara** : clem i still have the video of you beating up people in your obama mask

 

**clems sugar daddy** : THE WHAT

 

**eggwhit** : oh mGYGOD

 

**dick boy** : YOUD O????

 

**clems sugar daddy** : THE FUCKING WHAT

 

**BROdy** : THE WHAT THE FUFKC WHAT THE WHAT

 

**Marlon** : i demand yo usend it this instnat

 

**Louie duck** : PELASEIM HSAKING WHAT DOES THAT MENA

 

**Sahara** : **[Sent a video: a figure with curly brown hair and scarred arms wearing an off-brand obama mask punching the screen quickly over and over for 20 seconds]**

 

**clems sugar daddy** : IM FUCKIGNS SCHREECHIGN

**clems sugar daddy** : I DONT DREAM BUT I THINK THATS GOING TOI GHAUNT MY FUCKING NIGHTMARES

 

**BROdy** : EKWRJTYHFJDSKAL;LFKGJHDKSA SDO;IGJFKLSAKGD;LFDA;Fsadglshkdgjfslfa gkhjld',;skgfms;IFLKJSDGKL;DFJGL;JFDAK' ;SNFHJLAMSGHKLDSJ.GMSLKFJDMKGSD;OJKLHGM'NM  
**BROdy** : THIS IS THE WORST THING THATS EVER HAPPENED TO ME

 

**Louie duck** : IF I SAW THAT IRL ID LITERALLY JUST SHIT AND DIE

 

**fire bender** : GDHIOPSALKJBVSDBJKOPOSJHABVBSJKDFPGOHFVDSBJKLDFGLKJHFDJKLFGKJHJFK

 

**dick boy** : I CANT STOP WATCHING IT IM CREASING

 

**BROdy** : icatn breaht;g

 

**eggwhit** : JDOGHISPJG[LSOJGSDKGSD  
**eggwhit** : IM GLAD U ALL LIKE IT SO MUCH

 

**Rubes** : IM HAVING A STROKE

 

**Louie duck** : HGELLO RUBY

 

**Rubes** : WHAT AN INTRODUCTION TO A PERSON

 

**eggwhit** : HJDIYGOUSJPIODKDPSGK[DDGSGDLSG\=P DGSKDDLGJSGDKLDSK;L HI IM CLEMENTINE EVERETT I BEAT UP TERFS AS OBAMA

 

**Rubes** : HKUDOGHIJPDLGS IM RUBY

 

**fire bender** : wahti hold the fuck up  
**fire bender** : ??? everett? Is your last name?

 

**eggwhit** : yeah why  
**eggwhit:** wait hold the fuck up x2, aasim whats ur last name

 

**fire bender** : its fier 

 

**eggwhit** : oh my god

 

**fire bender** : youre supposed to be dead

 

**eggwhit** : i thought  _ you _ were dea?d?:??????????

 

**Louie duck** : ?????????????

 

**fire bender** : dms

 

**clems sugar daddy:** ok what the fuck did i miss here

 

**BROdy** : ????? 

 

**Rubes** : aasim mentioned knowing a clementine from the whole fire incident but? I didnt know it was her

 

**clems sugar daddy** : oh god? 

 

**dick boy** : wait hes that aasim

 

**Sahara** : duck calm down

 

**dick boy** : what the fuck no? He hurt my baby sister im not gonna ufckign just?

 

**eggwhit** : duck its ok

 

**dick boy** : :/

 

**fire bender** : we just cleared it up, im sorry to you two as well. Ive changed a lot since then

 

**Sahara** : its ok! Clems changed a lot too, im happy to give you another chance!

 

**fire bender** : i appreciate it

 

**eggwhit** : duck?

 

**Marlon** : is someone gonna explain or

 

**dick boy** : only because clem trusts you. You fuck up again and im going to beat the shit out of you

 

**fire bender** : i dont doubt it, i appreciate your understanding

 

**eggwhit** : ok so Turns Out aasim and i used to go to the same boarding school before i ‘ran away’

 

**fire bender** : i heard about her fear of fire and, as you know, i was a horrid person. I lit a stick on fire and chased her with it

 

**eggwhit** : i ran away and uh  
**eggwhit** : got mixed up w/ some drama nd stuff and switched schools

 

**clems sugar daddy** : aasim im gonna beat the shit out of you

 

**fire bender** : i said i was sorry!

 

**eggwhit** : its ok its ok! I promise, i know people can change, i trust he has

 

**fire bender** : it was a really horrible shitty thing of me to do, even as a kid, and im genuinely sorry clementine. And to anyone else affected by it.  
**fire bender** : mitch is too. He’s with me, phone not charged

 

**eggwhit** : fuckin mitch too?? Gotdamn

 

**fire bender** : i know he was a huge dick to you, but i promise he’s changed. He has a little brother now, it’s really changed him for the better.

 

**Louie duck** : youre so sweet when u try babe

 

**fire bender** : h/?}?????

 

**BROdy** : no sex in the courtyard

 

**Louie duck** : JHKSHODGISJPSDKOL’KHDIGUSOHIPOJKSGSDG;D[DGSGDMDS;V

 

**eggwhit** : its rlly ok! We’re kinda on the same boat there, aj really changed me for the better too

 

**clems sugar daddy** : aj? 

 

**eggwhit** : my little brother, alvin junior

 

**clems sugar daddy** : oh is that your dads name?

 

**eggwhit** : no, it was aj’s dads name but aj is adopted too

 

**clems sugar daddy** : oh  
**clems sugar daddy** : im rlly sorry im nosy as hell but if you dont mind me asking who were ajs parents?

 

**Louie duck** : you killed aasim brody

 

**BROdy** : motherfucker deserved it

 

**eggwhit** : they were nice people, for the most part  
 **eggwhit** : becca was a doctor before all the shit with carv  
 **eggwhit** : some guy happened  
 **eggwhit** : alvin was a good guy, never found out what he did though

 

**clems sugar daddy** : you knew them before they died? Thats so fucked im so sorry clem   
  
**eggwhit** : its ok! Really its fine

 

**Sahara** : i leave for two minutes and shitface mcgee gets brought up clem me and duck are on our way right now

 

**eggwhit** : NO???? IM FINE  
**eggwhit** : ITS 1FUCKIGN AM GO AWAY?

 

**dick boy** : shut up numpty its comfort time

 

**eggwhit** : :/

 

**Louie duck** : im going to beat the shit out of everyone who ever traumatized clem

 

**eggwhit** :  **[deleted message]**

 

**Louie duck** : I SAW THATH ELO? HELLO??? HELLO???????????????

 

**eggwhit** : pls new topic

 

**Louie duck** : shit sorry

 

**BROdy** : LETS PLAY W/ THE NEW BOTS

 

**clems sugar daddy** : yes

 

**Marlon:** move to bots channel so we dont wake up the fuckers trying to sleep

 

**\-- channel: bots --**

 

**clems sugar daddy** : whos sleeping this early on the weekend

 

**Louie duck** : violet its 2am

 

**clems sugar daddy** : And?

 

**eggwhit** : god i love u

 

**clems sugar daddy** : hHGIHFJ?

 

**eggwhit** : IN A FIREND WAY I SWEAR I SWEAR 

 

**Louie duck** : um okay homo.

 

**fire bender** : clem, violet, myself, louis and brody are all awake i think.

 

**eggwhit:** and sarah, but shes watching yt beside me  
**eggwhit** : duck passed out and hes drooling :/

 

**clems sugar daddy** : ew

 

**Louie duck** : a man of wisdom

 

**eggwhit** : ??????/

 

**BROdy** : collect his juices  
**BROdy** : wait

 

**eggwhit** :  **ah.**

 

**BROdy** : NO WAUIGJDHSDKJGSIDGSDJGS

 

**clems sugar daddy** : HIDY9UG0HS-JK[DSG;SLD????

 

**Louie duck** : thanks thats the worst thing ive ever fucking read!

 

**fire bender** : $fate @louis

 

**[Bot] the soup man: [Louis and Aasim are friends!]**

 

**Louie duck** : ok wig

 

**fire bender** : lame

 

**eggwhit** : $fate @violet

 

**[Bot] the soup man: [Violet and Clementine are Master and Servant!]**

 

**eggwhit** : NOOOOOOOOO  
**eggwhit** :  **NOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 

**Louie duck** : LMAOOOOOOOO

 

**BROdy** : HKIDOUGHSPGJSDJ[DKGS;GLD[SOGSD’;HDFKHD[LHKDGS;D

 

**clems sugar daddy** : im shakign

 

**Louie duck** : HTIS FUCKING BOT…..

 

**fire bender** : toddbot bde clementine

 

**[Bot] skyrim slut: [Clementine has 30% big dick energy.]**

 

**eggwhit** : NGO??????  
**eggwhit** : NO???????????????

 

**Louie duck** : LCMENS A BOTOTM

 

**clems sugar daddy** : LMAO

 

**BROdy** : IMN LAGHGING SO HARD BUT IM SO TIRED GN

 

**eggwhit** : NO???????????????????IMNTO???????????? IM NOT

 

**clems sugar daddy** : gn brody

 

**Louie duck** : CLEMENTIENS A BOTTOM

 

**clems sugar daddy** : i hate these ufkcing bots. Fuck u toddbot 

 

**eggwhit** : this is it. Ive been shamed too harshly. I have to leave. I cant do this.

 

**Louie duck** : NO PLEASE

 

**eggwhit** : im gonna wear a paper bag over my head a la shia labeouf

 

**Louie duck** : i performed that shia labeouf song for girl scouts once

 

**clems sugar daddy** : LOL

 

**Louie duck** : and i had 2 memorize it  
 **Louie duck** : and lip sync it

 

**eggwhit** : WAIT RLLY

 

**Louie duck** : YEAH LOL

 

**eggwhit** : I

 

**clems sugar daddy** : LMFAOFKJSODILKFGJFLKHJFLGKJH

 

**eggwhit** : I WANT A VIDEO OF THAT NOW

 

**clems sugar daddy** : i had 2 do a solo 2 disney’s ‘poor unfortunate souls’ and dance for a school play

 

**Louie duck** : HFHBSNDKDJSKSKDKS IDT I HAVE 1  
**Louie duck** : LOL STOP

 

**eggwhit** : WHAT RLLY

 

**clems sugar daddy** : YEAH I WAS CAST AS THE MAIN VILLAIN 4 THE PLAY

 

**Louie duck** : SHUT UP WHAT THE FUCK

 

**eggwhit** : DJGKJLSKLSDDSG  
**eggwhit** : that fits so well

 

**clems sugar daddy** : DFLKJGHFDKSLGHJKHGFDGHJ

 

**eggwhit** : you make SUCH a good villain character but not the disney villain type  
**eggwhit** : like

 

**Louie duck** : prays a villain out of james bond

 

**eggwhit** :  **[Image sent]  
** **eggwhit** : this type

 

**Louie duck** : um?

 

**clems sugar daddy** : LMFAO DID YOU JUST CALL ME DR DOOFENSHMITT  
**clems sugar daddy** : SX0AUDJFKDPLJGFKA\GOPSHJGKFLSA][DLG  
**clems sugar daddy** : ;P[EAFGLKIPS[EDFLS  
**clems sugar daddy** : ]RSDHY DP[GP;  
**clems sugar daddy** : DFH;GJ  
**clems sugar daddy** : ]JN;H'G  
**clems sugar daddy** : DA]S'G  
**clems sugar daddy** : GJ]H;J  
**clems sugar daddy** : [FGH;  
**clems sugar daddy** : [H;KU[]

  
  


**eggwhit** : I DID

 

**Louie duck** : dont insult my bro doofenschmirtz like that :-/

 

**clems sugar daddy** : I CANT EENFELGH  
**clems sugar daddy** : I CANT  
**clems sugar daddy** : IM TRYING NOT TO CHOKE ON FUCKIGN AIR

 

**Louie duck** : IM DORR YHTHAT WAS SO MEAN

 

**eggwhit:** IM CRYING

 

**clems sugar daddy** : IM LIKE ACTUALLY HEAVING IVE NEVER BEEN SO PERSONALLY ATTACKED  
**clems sugar daddy** : THERES BEEN A MURDER AND IM THE FUCKING VICTIM

 

**eggwhit** : "as a child i was never as tall as the other kids"

 

**clems sugar daddy** : SHUT UP LMFAO I WAS ACTUALLY TALL UNTIL EVERYONE ELSE GREW UP  
**clems sugar daddy** : HOW THEFUCK DO U KNOW HOW TALL I AM

 

**eggwhit** : short vibes

 

**Louie duck** : WHEN VIOLET WAS BORN HER PARENTS DIDNT SHOW UP

 

**eggwhit** : HJSDKJGLK;OSDLGDSGSD

 

**clems sugar daddy** : u know what. canon

 

**eggwhit** : VIOLET HAD TO BE A GARDEN GNOME FOR HER CHILDHOOD

 

**Louie duck** : violet had 2 live as a gnome 4 most of her childhood  
**Louie duck:** LOOOOOOL

 

**clems sugar daddy** : STOP IM GOING TO EAT YOU BOTH I HATE YOU  
**clems sugar daddy** : YOU HAD A BRAINWAVE AND I DONT APPRECIATE IT

 

**eggwhit** : IM SORRY

 

**Louie duck** : IM SORRY I LOVE U LMAO

 

**clems sugar daddy** : IM BEING ATTACKED THERES BEEN A BRUTAL FUCKING HATE CRIME IM SHAKING  
**clems sugar daddy** : FUCK YOU IM GONNA BECOME A VILLAIN OUT OF PURE SPITE N UR BOTH ON THE SHITLIST

 

**eggwhit** : IM SHRIEKING  
**eggwhit** : WHOS UR MINION/SIDEKICK

 

**Louie duck** : LMFAO WHAT R U GONNA DO? SHRINKINATOR ME???

 

**eggwhit** : LNSDKGSJFASGD[KPJASDI[PL]HSDHSDGSDSD  
**eggwhit** : OSHDKUSFIHS[ODPL]SDG  
**eggwhit** : DKJKHL;'FHD  
**eggwhit** : WIHEJTGSDLK;SG

 

**clems sugar daddy** : BOLD OF YOU TO FUCKING ASSUME I NEED A SIDEKICK AT THIS RATE.

 

**Louie duck** : BITCH IM MOTHERFUCKING PERRY THE PLATYPUS  
**Louie duck** : AND UR A OSUSY

 

**clems sugar daddy** : OH YEAH? I AM GOING TO FUCKING WRING YOUR NECK

 

**Louie duck** : IM GONAN KILL YOU  
**Louie duck** : OK DO IT  
**Louie duck** : -USES FEDORA AS A WEAPON-

 

**clems sugar daddy** : IM GOING TO BOIL YOU ALIVE AND THEN FUCKING FEAST ON YOUR FLESH  
**clems sugar daddy** : I OWN A FEDORA

 

**eggwhit** : ICANTFUCKING BREATH

 

**Louie duck** : I HOPE YOU KNOW PLATYPUS MEAT CAN KILL YOU  
**Louie duck** : CRACKHEAD

 

**clems sugar daddy** : I HAVE DEDICATED MY ENTIRE LIFE TO CULTIVATING CURSED ENERGY. DO YOU THINK YOU CAN OUTDO ME?  
**clems sugar daddy** : MUCH LIKE RASPUTIN, I HAVE TRAINED MYSELF INTO IMMUNITY TO PLATYPUS MEAT

 

**Louie duck** : IVE DEDICATED MY ENTIRE FAMILY LINE TO CULTIVATING CURSED ENERGY

 

**clems sugar daddy** : MY FAMILY LINE BOTH BEGINS AND ENDS WITH ME.

 

**Louie duck** : R u just lonely? Soft? Have u see the fanart of Us?

 

**clems sugar daddy** : the What?

 

**Louie duck** : the fanart

**Louie duck** : the doofenschmirtz x perry art

 

**clems sugar daddy** : theres. What

 

**Louie duck** : look it up.

 

**clems sugar daddy** : haha! no thanks

 

**clems sugar daddy** : I HAVE NO FRIENDS THEY HAVE ALL BETRAYED ME HORRIFICALLY. I WILL NEVER TRUST AGAIN  
**clems sugar daddy** : I WILL GHOST YOU ALL FOR AN ENTIRE MONTH AND YOU WILL REGRET DOING THIS TO ME  
**clems sugar daddy** : GOOD FUCKIN BYE

 

**Louie duck** : NO VIOLET  
**Louie duck** : PLS

 

**eggwhit** : NOOO CO,E BAKC

 

**Louie duck** : NO

 

**eggwhit** : VIOLET  
**eggwhit** : COME BACK

 

**Louie duck** : i am no longer responsible for what i do from this point on. Im going feral.

 

**Clem** : IM SORRY

 

**Louie duck** : -GROWS FANGS-  
**Louie duck** : -MY EYES GLOW RED-  
**Louie duck** : -I GROW CLAWS-

 

**clems sugar daddy** : SHUT UP BEFORE I BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU

 

**eggwhit** : _@violet_ violbety okease  
**eggwhit** : PRANDKSKDKSKDK  
**eggwhit** : VIOLET IM SORRY

 

**clems sugar daddy** : IM FUCKING FUMING. I AM GOING TO SPIN SOMEBODYS JAW

 

**eggwhit** : VIOLENT VIOLET IS SO FUNNYD SKCKOSCMAKDKSKDK  
**eggwhit** : IM CRYING

 

**Louie duck** : UWAAAAA!!!!! -DOES SAILOR MOON  TRANSFORMATION INTO A FERAL BEAST AND MAKES YOU SAILOR MOON TRANSFORM INTO A CORPSE-

 

**eggwhit** : SHES 5'4 PROABLY SHE CANT BEAT UP SHIT

 

**fire bender** : JAKAMSKAKSK AS MUCH AS WE DO NOT ADMIT IT VIOLET HAS THW BIGGEST DICK ENERGY OUT OF US ALL  
 **fire bender** : YEAH SHE CAN  
 **fire bender** : VIOLET YOU ARE AN ENIGMA

 

**eggwhit** : SHE CANT

 

**clems sugar daddy** : THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE. THE AMOUNT OF BETRAYAL I AM FEELING AT THIS CURRENT MINUTE. YOU HAVE CROSSED MY ONLY SINGULAR LINE. DO YOU KNOW HOW FAR YOU HAVE HAD TO GO? HOW FUCKING FAR OUT AT SEA THAT FUCKING LINE WAS? AND YET STILL LIKE THE ABOMINABLE CURSE ON MY LIFE YOU ARE YOU FUCKING BUILD A BOAT AND SAIL ACROSS IT. IS NOTHING ENOUGH FOR YOU? WILL YOU CONTINUE TO HUNT FOR MY BOUNDARIES WITH A DOGGED DETERMINATION?

 

**Louie duck** : FKSKCDMFKSMCKSKCLSMCDKCNSOCNDKDODMXIFJSOZMAKCNDKSKX

 

**eggwhit** : OH MY HOD SHE FUCKING SNAPLED  
**eggwhit** : IM SCREECHING

 

**Louie duck** : VIOLET PLEASE  
**Louie duck:** HERE HONEY HAVE SONE  _ LAVENDER _

 

**clems sugar daddy** : STILL YOU PUSH ONWARDS LOUIS. DO YOU NOT GROW WEARY OF CLIMBING THE VERITABLE MOUNTAIN I HAVE BUILT? UNDERSTAND THAT EVEN DORMANT VOLCANOES ERUPT.

 

**fire bender** : SJDKAKCKSKSKAKCK

 

**Louie duck** : -WAVES MAGICAL WAND- -YOU ARE SUDDENLY IN A LAVA PIT-

 

**eggwhit** : violet theres 1 difference between u and a dormant volcano  
**eggwhit** : ur short af dormant volanoes arent

 

**clems sugar daddy** : YEAH BITCH THE FACT IM FUCKING ACTIVE  
**clems sugar daddy** : IM GOING TO LK.

 

**eggwhit** : IM SCREECHIG

 

**clems sugar daddy** : I CANT. RESPOND. I JUST WANT TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU.

 

**eggwhit** : ok? do it

 

**clems sugar daddy** : IM BEYOND WORDS. I JUST WANT TO SWING WILDLY

 

**Louie duck** : -waves wand- -you are now in my classroom- -i beat the shit out of you with a pig fetus-

 

**eggwhit** : im choking

 

**clems sugar daddy** : MUCH LIKE THAT ONE DUDEBRO WHO SEDUCED AASIM, I AM OFFICIALLY LOSING MY SHIT

 

**fire bender** : Oh my god  
**fire bender** : HSKANXKANCKAKXKZK  
**fire bender** : JAKAKCMAKDMALVMKSKDZ PTEAY  
**fire bender** : THATS FUCKING JASON IM GOING TK DIE

 

**Louie duck** : you lost it because i beat it out of you  
**Louie duck** : :3

 

**fire bender** : VIOLET IS JASON

 

**eggwhit** : OH MY GOD

 

**Clem: [Changed violets nickname to angry 2 year old]**

 

**angry 2 year old** : I WILL SHIT IN YOUR MOUTH AND YOU WILL COME TO UNDERSTAND HOW VERY FULL OF RANCID FECAL MATTER I AM.

 

**fire bender** : OH MY GOD  
**fire bender** : YOUR NAME

 

**angry 2 year old** : I AM LEAVING THIS GODFORSAKEN SERVER

 

**fire bender** : VIOLET N

 

**angry 2 year old** : FIRST PERSON TO INVITE ME BACK GETS BLOCKED

 

**eggwhit** : NO

 

**Louie duck** : uwaaaa!!! -waves anime girl wand and smoke fills the room- -it clears- -we are both lying on the fround dead-

 

**fire bender** : NO

 

**eggwhit** : COME BACK  
**eggwhit** : I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUU  
**eggwhit** : SHES GONE  
**eggwhit:** SOMEONE INVITE HER

 

**fire bender** : ohym god im actuallly in tears

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait!!! i finally have time to work on this again, hope u enjoy this chapter  
> all the chapters are based off real actual conversations ive had with my friends and no, they were not fun!

**Author's Note:**

> so hi! this is my first time trying smth like this? its really fucking stupid and for no reason at all but still?? tell me what u think and i might continue


End file.
